Confessions Of Love
by Keiara Akasuna
Summary: The Fennikkusa Suta is a sacred object in which most people believe to be a myth. It lives among society peacefully though it could also bring an end to the existence of the life to all living things. Ichigo takes note of a strange reiatsu recently present. Not only that but Orihime has been acting strange as of lately.


_Confession of Love_

Summary

The Fennikkusa Suta is a sacred object in which most people believe to be a myth. It lives among society peacefully though it could also bring an end to the existence of the life to all living things. Ichigo takes note of a strange reiatsu recently present. Not only that but Orihime has been acting strange as of lately.

**Authors Note:** Hi folks! Keiara Akasuna here! This is the first Bleach fanfic but technically my second one. I know that a lot has actually gone on in the actual Bleach series but well I had started on this one a while ago and I just delayed it for a while. Hope you all like it. Some characters will be OCC. I take my work of writing very seriously. So as a friendly warning, please don't theft, steal, or take my plot. **I will hunt you down. And if your not old enough to read this then don't. However I know how you curious kids who don't head warnings like this do. Like I said, BEWARE OF CONTENTS!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or any of its characters in any way possible. So don't get on my back cause I said it.

Chapter 1

"Breakfast you guys!"Yuzu shouted placing the last omelet onto the empty plate on the table. She turned on her heels going over to the kitchen sink to wash her hands. She hummed softly to herself while taking the dish rag and drying her hands off. Her light brown hair was pulled into two pigtails that came to stop just at the back of her shoulders while her facial features remained the same.

Right now she was wearing the middle school uniform, which consisted of a navy blue skirt, a white blouse, and matching navy scarf."First day! Middle school will be so different. I wonder if the teachers are nice or mean. What if the works too hard? What if I get in trouble? What if I get lost while looking for my classes? Oh no where's the map of the school! I need to look it over again so that I don't look silly to everyone else." She muttered worriedly before throwing the rag down and sprinting over to grab her book bag off the counter.

"Where is it? Where is it? I remember putting it inside earlier this morning. Oh."A black haired girl walked in silently, wearing a uniform similar to the brunette's.

"Morning." She replied before taking her seat at the table and starting to eat her breakfast not reacting to Yuzu rummaging through her bag. "Oh, good morning Karin. Did you sleep well?" Yuzu asked smiling in triumph when she pulled out a yellow pamphlet from her side pocket.

"Can't complain. How about you? Did you dream about unicorns and rainbows last night?" Karin teased popping a sausage link into her mouth. Unlike Yuzu, Karin was unenthusiastic this morning and had her usual stoic expression on her face, most likely something she picked up from Ichigo.

Her jet black hair was pulled up into a high ponytail that stopped at the back of her neck now. Yuzu frowned before shaking her head. "You make me sound like a six year old kids! Besides aren't you excited!?" Yuzu asked smiling brightly. "Excited for what?" Karin asked before noticing a skinny ghost hovering above the table breathing heavily.

"Hi there little girl. Can you point out the nearest adult novelty store on this street?" He asked with a mischievously smile on his face. She stared at him for a while before she took her chop sticks and jabbed him in the forehead. He yelled in pain before clutching at his head.

"Youch! Oh ho. Ha you're a feisty little doll aren't ya? I like that." He chuckled. She narrowed her eyes in annoyance before clenching the chopsticks in her hand threateningly. "All right. I'll back off for now." He chuckled before disappearing. "(Damn prick.)" Karin scoffed to herself before continuing to eat.

"For what? For the first day of middle school silly! We're young adults now! Isn't it so exciting!? I can barely wait but I don't want to be the first one there. That might make me seem like a goody goody." She giggled.

Karin looked up from her food, momentarily forgetting that Yuzu was talking to her. "It's just school Yuzu. More teachers to deal with, a bigger student body and more problems to deal with. Oh joy. I spring with happiness and celebration." Karin replied dryly. "You know Karin sometimes you can be a real stick in the mud. Try and laugh and smile once in your life. You know that people will call you weird."Yuzu cautioned shaking her finger at her.

"I'd like to see them try and say it to my face." Karin muttered while Yuzu sighed. "What am I going to do about you." Yuzu sighed. "GOOOOOOD MORNING YUZU AND KARIN! MY LOVELY LITTLE ANGELS!" Isshin yelled leaping into the kitchen."Are you both ready for an exciting change in your lives!?"

Isshin cheered standing on the table while pumping her fist in the air. "YEAH!" Yuzu shouted her eyes sparkling in excitement. "GOOD! BECAUSE STARTING TONIGHT YOUR WINDOWS WILL BE NAILED SHUT!" Yuzu's face fell before a frown came to her face.

"Wait. Why are you bolting our windows dad?" Isshin laughed before squatting down to pat Yuzu on the head." Why my sweet innocent Yuzu. Soon your naïve mind will begin to disappear and you will begin to think of my worst nightmares. The thing that I've always feared the most since the day you were born. I prayed that you would have waited at least five more years before this came to the light."

Isshin spoke clutching his hand over his heart while his lip trembled. "And those worst nightmares would be?" Isshin's eye twitched before he took a deep breath and looked at her with a serious face."Boys." He replied darkly. Yuzu's eyes widened while Karin sat her chopsticks down to glare at her father."Boys? That's it?" He nodded his head before placing one hand on each of their shoulders and giving them a small smile.

"Don't worry. It's not you girls. I just don't trust the things that boys think about when their around beautiful young girls such as yourselves. Boys have dirty negative minds and I don't want it to rub off on you." Isshin explained. "So is that why you try and get Ichigo to go to strip joints with yo-""W-with Yolan! Why yes Karin. He's a man now and he needs to start doing such things while he's young." Isshin hastily cut Karin off as he smiled down at yuzu.

Karin rolled her eyes before Yuzu placed her hands on her hips. "But bolting our windows is a little extreme don't you think? I mean why would I sneak out with a boy in the middle of the night? I think it would be much nicer if he'd come over for dinner and maybe a movie since you want us in a safe environment dad." She was pretty sure that if Isshin was bolting down the windows then he'd definitely say no to a first date. That is without his super vision.

"But I – You really wouldn't want to put daddy in a tough situation like that Yuzu. The boy would have to come and meet me way before asking you on a date. He'd have to prove himself to me in order to have the pleasure of seeing you." "Is that it? That's all I need to do to get you to approve of a boy I date!?" Yuzu asked excitedly.

"Wha-Nooo!" Isshin exclaimed. Yuzu frowned before her bottom lip trembled and tears started to form in her eyes."So then you want me to be alone forever?"She sniffled. Isshin's eyes widened before he cried dramatically holding her forearms gently.

"Its not that Yuzu my darling! I just want you to be with your knight in shining armor more than anything!" He cried."S-so you'll let me look for him so that I can live happily ever after?"She asked wiping her eyes."Yes! Yes! Of course you can! Anything to make you happy!"Yuzu smiled before she nodded her head."Okay! Thank you so much dad!" She giggled kissing his cheek before skipping over to the sink again. Isshin stood there a moment silent before he screamed at the top of his lungs."I've been tricked by my own sweet daughter! Misaki whatever will we do!?"He cried out.

"Hey goat man, its too early to be singing at the top of your lungs."Karin replied sipping at her drink. Isshin sighed before jumping off the table with a grin."Oh Karin, You act this way so that I'll give you all of my love! Come run into daddy's arms! Give me some loving!" He yelled leaning towards her with his arms outstretched.

Karin groaned in annoyance before throwing her tennis shoe, hitting him directly in the face."Shut your pie hole you old bat! Grow up and stop acting like a weirdo!"Yuzu turned away from the sink to frown disapprovingly at her sister. "Karin you shouldn't treat dad like that. And your food's going to get cold if you keep lolly gagging dad." She scolded.

"Yea, well you should be more concerned about Ichigo." Karin replied looking at their elder brother's empty seat." What!? You mean Ichigo's sleeping in!? Hoho! I shall change that!" Isshin exclaimed running out of the kitchen.

"Umm dad, maybe you shouldn't mess with Ichigo today. I think he's a little upset about what you did to him yesterday." Yuzu cautioned, recalling the drenched orange head teen practically throwing their father down the stairs after his wake up call. Isshin rumbled with laughter. "Don't be silly yuzu. He may not show it but that boy of mine loves his father son bonding time. He will know discipline!" Isshin yelled charging up the stairs in a laughing frenzy.

"But-." Yuzu started before sighing in defeat. "Oh boy. Why does he find that so fun to do?" She asked worriedly. "Maybe he'll get hog tied then tossed out the window this time." Karin laughed.

"Karin! How could you say such a thing like that!?" Yuzu gasped. "Just like that. You know its bound to happen one of these days." Karin replied.

Ichigo blinked his eyes wondering how he ended up outside instead of in his bedroom. "This had better not be one of the old man's pranks. I swear I'll beat em to a pulp." Ichigo growled looking around.

"Hey…this is the school roof." He noted walking to the fence and looking down at the school's lush green ground where a couple of students were currently walking around and talking. He narrowed his eyes before looking down at his clothes, realizing that it was his uniform.

"Alright dammit. Whoever's trying to play with my mind had better come out now or else my right foots gonna find itself stuck up your ass!" Ichigo called out clutching his fists. "I said come out all ready!" He shouted angrily, pulling out his soul badge if it were a hollow. As he was preparing to slap the badge onto his chest and seek out the culprit, a figure stepped from behind the door leading to the stairs. "Ichigo."

He immediately halted his actions at the soft angelic voice that called his name. "O-Orihime?" Ichigo stuttered. She stood there with a smile on her face, that beautiful smile that was so contagious to others. He coughed before turning away to look at the students below. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." She apologized with a small giggle.

"It's ah, okay Orihime. I thought you were someone else is all." Ichigo coughed feeling slightly embarrassed for shouted at the top of his lungs. "Oh… were you expecting someone. If so I could just go if you want to be left alone." She suggested. "No. It's fine. I was just…up here is all." Well that wasn't a lie.

He didn't know why he was up there in the first place. "Well actually Ichigo, I was sorta looking for you." Orihime replied timidly. "I-I need your help with something." She rushed out. He blinked in surprise before looking over his shoulder at her.

She had her head bowed, probably in embarrassment he thought. "Sure Orihime. What is it?" He asked. She peaked up at him hesitantly before turning her gaze away and started toying with her fingers. "Okay. But, please promise that you won't laugh when I tell you. It's very important." She replied peaking at him through the corner of her eyes.

His body stiffened while he narrowed his eyes at her. "It's got nothing that involves a hollow or the Soul Society is it?" He asked, with slight worry evident in his brown eyes. Her eyes widened before she shook her head furiously. "No. Not at all. No spooky hollows or anything." She assured him.

He watched her for a second, looking into her misty gray eyes for any sign of deceit. When he didn't see any sign of such his posture relaxed. "Then go ahead." He replied, leaning against the fence and crossing his arms over his chest for comfort. She regarded him for a moment more, before taking a deep breath and exhaling slowly. "What would you say if I had a really bad ache?" She asked pushing a strand of her bright hair behind her eyes.

He raised an eyebrow at her, obviously stumped at her question. "An ache?" He asked as she gave him a nod to confirm his question. "Like a stomach ache or something?" He asked. She laughed nervously. "Yes and no. It's not a regular stomach ache. And I don't think that there's any medicine you can buy from the store that can stop it from bothering me so much."

She replied with a light blush coming to her cheeks. "Why's that?" He asked noticing the coloring on her face. "Cause it's in specific places. That usually don't bother me all the time." His eyebrows scrunched in confusion. If she was sick then why wasn't she going to the nurse's office? There was only but so much he could do to help her.

"Okay. Where exactly are you hurting? Maybe I could ask my dad to take a look at you after school." He replied. "Or if your too embarrassed about it I can take a look and if I can't figure it out I'll ask him about it. Make sure your not catching a virus or something." He supplied when he saw her about to protest. She sighed before nodding her head in agreement.

"You're absolutely right Ichigo. If you think its something serious I'll go get looked at. I haven't been to the doctor in a while actually. How careless of me. Sometimes I can be a complete cluts." She laughed before walking in his direction. He shook his head, while a small smile crossed his face as he also began to approach her.

"You know you're not a cluts Orihime. Everybody forgets to do things. It happens. So don't call yourself that." He replied stopping in front of her. "Okay?" He asked.

She bobbed her head up and down with a timid smile on her face. " Alright Ichigo." She replied before grabbing his hands. He rose an eyebrow at her before dismissing the thought. That is until she placed his right hand onto her left breast.

His eyes widened and his face flushed red at the intimate act while he snatched his hand away. "Orihime! W-w-what're you-. W-why did you do that!?" Ichigo stuttered. She pouted cutely while placing her hands on her hips. "You wanted me to show you where I was hurting. Now it's getting worser."

He looked around nervously before realizing that Orihime was approaching him slowly, twirling a strand of hair around her finger. Ichigo backed away from her, tripping on his own feet until his back finally hit the wall. What the hell was going on with her! The normal Orihime wouldn't act this way. She wasn't a seductress! She was usually naïve and goofy.

Not that her breasts didn't feel great or anything but she was his friend after all, and friends usually don't feel each other up. Well he didn't. "Ichigo." She whispered huskily standing only a few centimeters apart from him. "That's not the only place it hurts you know." She replied flashing a wicked smile.

One delicate hand reached out to grasp his much larger hand. "After all, you're the only one who can help me make it all better. You're the reason I'm this way." She laughed stroking his chest while making him trail his hand over her breast again, causing a small moan to pass her lips. He groaned slightly as his hand trailed down to her torso. She smiled mischievously before brushing her body against him and pushing his hand to the juncture between her thighs. He growled , surprising both of them as his fingers gently brushed at her covered womanhood.

She threw her head back as his other hand grabbed at her bottom, pressing her against his growing erection. " Holy fuck." He whispered bringing his face against her neck as her fingers buried themselves in his hair. "You're starting to hurt some too now Ichigo." She whispered for only his ears to hear.

"Orihime…your sure you want to?" He muttered. She smiled up at him before giving him a single nod. "Of course Ichigo." However before he could actually do anything a great amount of pressure began to form in his chest.

Then a second later…everything began to fade.

Isshin was standing over Ichigo's sleeping form with a frown on his face. "Tsk. Tsk. What is becoming of you Ichigo. I though I raised my boy better than this. Just suppose that I weren't myself and had a chainsaw. You stupid boy. You must've took something strong last night. (Or possibly on hollow watch again.)" He replied turning on his heel and walking away.

"However…" He stopped walking at the door frame to turn on his heel with a wide grin on his face. "I'm not gonna slack off with my fatherly duties!" He yelled running ahead and leaping into the air. "Good Morning Ichigo!" He shouted as he landed/elbowed Ichigo in the center of his chest with all his body weight. The said teen's eyes bugged out while the wind was literally knocked out of him.

Ichigo shot up in bed, coughing violently. "Well whaddya know, It worked! Ichigo my boy, you're getting sloppy and lazy on your old man." Isshin declared perching his hands on his hips while laughing triumphantly. Ichigo groaned in pain before glaring daggers at the taunting gesture." You damn old man." He growled, yanking the covers back to stand to his feet.

"Why if this were one of my pumped hyperactive days I would have had a bat or some- OHHH!" Isshin yelled being punched in the jaw by the fuming teen. He flew outside the room from the impact of the punch and into the hallway, screaming from the pain as his back collided with the wall. Ichigo stood there in the doorway fuming with anger. "You god damn old man!? What the hell did I tell you about busting in my room like that!?" Ichigo exclaimed.

Isshin merely chuckled, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "I see that you haven't been slacking off as much as I had thought you were. Just as I had thought." Isshin replied standing to his feet. " But you could've been killed if I hadn't-" Isshin trailed off as he looked up at Ichigo with wide eyes. Ichigo narrowed his eyes at his father in obvious irritation.

"What the hell are you staring at old man!?" He yelled before Isshin zipped past the teen with a blink of the human eye. Ichigo's scowl was replaced with a confused frown before he turned on his heels. "What're you-" He paused when he realized that Isshin was pulling out all of his drawers, dumping everything out to scatter on the floor, and practically lifted and threw his bed's mattress. "The fuck? What the hell are you doing!?" Ichigo exclaimed watching his room be turned into a messy disaster.

Isshin chuckled, ignoring his question completely, running over to his closet and throwing it open. "I said… What're you doing old man!?" Ichigo yelled stomping over to his father and getting hit in the face by a pair of spare sheets. "I know it's somewhere around here" Isshin's muffled voice replied. " You're a couple of years late, but it's okay! As long as its girls your looking at!" Isshin laughed before standing in the closet.

"Hmmm. You hide your stuff pretty good son." Ichigo groaned in annoyance before snatching the sheet off his face. "Get outta here!" He yelled grabbing Isshin by the back of his collar and yanking him out of the closet.

"Oh c'mon Ichigo, I know you got important stuff to take care of right now but I wanna know what finally got your attention!" Isshin laughed slapping Ichigo on the back. Ichigo rose an eyes brow at him. "What're you even looking for?"

He asked rubbing at his bright orange hair. Isshin smirked before elbowing him. "Like you don't know. I gotta say that whichever magazines you've been reading must of cost a fortune." "(Magazines?)" Ichigo thought obviously confused about whatever his father was talking about.

"Don't tell me, I have Keigo to thank on this wondrous miracle. Did he do a lot of begging for you to finally start borrowing? Or did it come out of curiosity?" Isshin asked. "(Keigo? What the hell does he mean by… wait… He doesn't mean that.)" Ichigo groaned in disgust before kicking at Isshin.

" You sick old man! Why the hell would I have that junk in my room!? I'm not perverted like you and Keigo!" Ichigo yelled. Isshin's smile then fell and was replaced with confusion. " Wait…so you aren't reading...Is there something you'd like to tell me son? Because if you need to talk about your insecurities then daddy's here for you." Isshin replied holding out his arms for a wide hug.

Ichigo rolled his eyes, while Isshin finally realized that his son wasn't going to give in to the embrace. "Well…" Isshin replied dropping his hands to his side. "If you weren't looking at a magazine then maybe you were thinking of a special someone in your dreams. Either way, you're not gonna get that much done while you're in that present state." Isshin stated matter of factly while turning his head away to snicker. "Present state?" He asked.

This only caused Isshin to snicker louder. As realization dawned on him, his flushed at the presentable tent in his pajama bottoms. "Aww fuck!" He shouted feeling an indescribable amount of embarrassment. "I'm glad that those days of morning wood are gone now. You'll get over it eventually son. Its all a part of growing up and every man has to go through."

Isshin breathed finally getting over his laughing fit. "Get outta here god dammit!" Ichigo yelled punching Isshin again. "Ugh! That's my boy Ichigo! Take care of your little problem then come down and eat breakfast!" Isshin cautioned, before Ichigo slammed the door on/in his face.

Isshin's scream of pain could be heard throughout the entire house as Ichigo leaned his back against his room door. He slid down the length of the door before sighing. "I'm never gonna hear the end of this one." He groaned running a hand through his hair.

An eerie laugh broke through his mind causing a scowl to come to his face. **That was some dream King. Now if only you'd have the actual balls to put your dreams into reality.** His eyes narrowed in annoyance. "Great. Now you decide to make an entrance. What the hell do you want?" His hollow chuckled.

**I should be asking you the same thing King. Maybe we should go look for the Princess. You know, to help you with your little problem.** The hollow snickered tauntingly. Ichigo stiffened at the thought. "Don't make me come In there and kick your ass. If you go anywhere near Orihime I'll-"

**Oh fuck King. Don't get your panties in a bunch. The Princess don't got nothing to worry about. Besides, the only I can get close to her is if you take me to her.** "Shut up dammit! I don't got time to fool around with you." Ichigo muttered standing to his feet and walking over to his now messy closet.

**Your right! You gotta tug at your rope before being able to do anything today. Tell me how that goes for you.** He replied, laughing hysterically. Ichigo scowled when his hollow disappeared from the recesses of his mind. "Son of a bitch. Why don't you go mind your own god damn business you bastard!"

Yuzu looked up at the ceiling worriedly. "Is Ichigo okay? He's yelling." Karin snorted. "When's he not yelling about something?" She asked in amusement. Isshin came down stairs holding a bloody rag to his nose while a smirk was on his face.

"Oh my god! What happened to your face dad!? Are you okay?" Yuzu asked worriedly. "Just fine Yuzu! Daddy's never been happier!" Isshin chuckled.

"I'm related to a family of psychos." Karin replied.

The school bell ranged as students began to enter the building. Some students were chatting amongst each other while others were either going through their lockers for their school supplies. "Why am I hated so much!? Why god?" Keigo screamed coming into the classroom.

"I don't want to spend the rest of my life alone, so why can't I just have a couple of girlfriends. That's all I asked for. I hate having to just be around the guys all the time. I mean guys night out and all that but every day shouldn't be guys time, work, then go home to a demanding sister. C'mon, there's enough of me to go around. Right Mizuiro?" The brunette asked turning to his friend for support.

The said raven haired teen sat at his desk next to the window, with his ear phones in his ear. (A/N: You know cause on season 16 he like kinda gave up on the crazy texting thing. Sorta.) "I take it that girl you talked to yesterday said no to you huh?" Mizuiro asked boredly, taking an ear bud out of his ear.

Keigo tensed before turning on his heels to slam his hands on top of Mizuiro's desk. "Don't say it like that! You make it sound like I'm desperate to be with every girl that I talk to during the first two or three days!" Keigo shouted. The teen looked up at his friend silently, stared at him for a while, then shook his head. "Well you pretty much do that." Mizuiro replied.

Keigo gasped in horror before shaking his head in denial. " I don't! It's a lie!" The raven haired boy shrugged his shoulders. "Denial is the first step to healing, I guess."

Keigo groaned in annoyance before pointing a finger at his friend. " I'm not denying anything! I don't do that dammit! And I'll prove it!" He yelled running to the other side of the classroom. He stopped to stand beside the desk occupied by a large light skinned man with curly brown hair. Keigo smiled brightly.

"Hey Chad! My good old buddy! How are ya huh? Good I hope." He replied with a weird laugh. The quiet giant looked up at the brunette, with one of his eyes not hidden behind his thick shaggy locks. "Good morning Keigo." He greeted.

"Yeah, well you see me and Mizuiro were having a little discussion which mystically brought up some crap about me groveling to girls to go out with me. You know just as well as I do that I do no such things, just to clear the air. Keigo chuckled. Chad looked at him silently before he turned his eyes away to look at the wall. Keigo's jaw dropped in disbelief before he noticed a young woman with long spiky jet black hair walking in with a couple of other girls.

"Tatsuki, can I ask you a serious question about me? I really nee-." "Yes Keigo, you desperately ask girls out with no dignity within your puny body. "The tomboy replied nonchalantly, with a glint of amusement in her brown eyes.

"Wha-. I didn't even get to finish asking! How did you even know what I was gonna ask any way, huh? I could be asking for your notes or something!" He yelled frantically. Tatsuki rolled her eyes before a red haired wearing glasses jumped into the conversation as well. "Since when do you take notes?" Chizuru asked.

He stopped waving his arms momentarily before shaking his head. "You guys don't care about me. I'll go ask Orihime! I know she won't lie to me unlike the rest of you!" He sniffled.

Tatsuki rolled her eyes in annoyance while the red head also sniffled. "My poor Orihime's sick and alone at home. I miss her oh so much. Her beautiful luxurious bo-"

"Knock it off Chizuru!" Tatsuki exclaimed punching the lesbian on the back of her head. "Oww! Why you! Your just jealous because Orihime cherishes our special love and friendship Tatsuki! And that I can openly express myself and hug her unlike you!" Chizuru huffed sticking her tongue out at the raven hair girl.

" You better keep your grimy hands off of Orihime or I'll break every single bone in your arms!" Tatsuki yelled shaking her fist threateningly. " Just try it! If you do, Orihime will never forgive you for hurting me! She'll never talk to you again!" Chizuru yelled. " Pfft! Is that what you think when im always punching the screws outta your head. Right in front of Orihime at that!?" Tatsuki huffed.

Both girls argued back and forth, glaring daggers at each other. "Umm, hello?" This is supposed to be about me and the way I talk to girls! Not you two arguing over Orihime! Though I can hardly blame either of you." Keigo yelled waving his arms above his head. Both girls snapped their heads around to glare at him causing him to cower away.

"Go ask Ishida if your so desperate for an honest answer." Mizuiro replied joining the group. Keigo's eyes widened in realization, while a large grin came to his face. " Your right! He'll give me a straight answer and I'll-" He turned on his heel to be hit with cold sapphire blue eyes that narrowed at him from the front of the room. Keigo spun back around before sitting at his desk.

"Never mind. I've decided I'll ask somebody in another class." Keigo replied shaking nervously. "Hopeless." Mizuiro sighed. A few minutes later the class room opened before a scowling orange head entered the room. Though his scowl seemed a bit darker than usual.

"What's eating at you Ichigo?" Tatsuki asked as he made his way to the back of the room." Nothing" he grunted not bothering to stop and talk, but going straight to his desk farther in the back.

"Maybe he's having a mid life crisis." Chizuru whispered. " You idiot! He's only seventeen!" Tatsuki yelled slapping the red head on the back of her head. "Hey! Keep your manly hands to yourself!" Chizuru yelled grabbing at her head.

"Manly!? Oh I'll show you manly!" Tatsuki yelled strangling Chizuru neck furiously. Ichigo's eyes roamed past the small group to an empty seat beside the window. He frowned in disappointment.

"(She's not here again. It's been three days already. It's not like Orihime to just up and miss school this constantly. Maybe she's sick or something.)" He thought to himself as he leaned his cheek against the palm of his hand. '(And I doubt the Soul Society would try and take her without telling me. They'd better be smart enough to know that.)"

His scowl darkened some before a few images from his provocative dream jumped into his head. A light blush came to his cheeks as he shifted in his chair uncomfortably. "(C'mon! I'm not a pervert like those guys that always stare at Orihime. She's my friend.)" He inwardly scolded himself before settling down. That still however didn't settle the worry in the pit of his stomach.

"(I'll go check on her after school. Just to be sure no one's messing with her.)" He concluded before his thoughts were interrupted, having him coming back to reality. "Ichigo! Helllloooo!" Keigo yelled screaming in Ichigo's face. "Maybe you shouldn't do that Keigo." Mizuiro cautioned.

Keigo rolled his eyes. "Pfft! The guy's zoned out! He's not gonna do anything to me." Keigo laughed before Ichigo stood up and put him in a head lock, while being unnoticed by said brunette. "Now look at what you got yourself into." Mizuiro replied while Keigo screamed in pain.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I give up! Let go Ichigo!" Ichigo however wasn't listening.

"One…Two…Three…""Ichigo! My neck! Your gonna kill me! I don't wanna die! Teachers! Principle! Police! Firefighters! Someone! HELP!" He screamed dropping to his knees.

Mizuiro sighed. "Tap out tough guy." Keigo's eyes bugged out before he slammed his hand down repeatedly. "I'm tapping out! I'm tapping out!" He screamed.

"You sure you don't want more?" Ichigo asked. "I'm sure!" Keigo cried. Ichigo loosened his grip before dropping him on the ground. "I'll save what little dignity you have left." Ichigo replied sitting on the edge of his desk.

Keigo groaned in pain, rubbing at the back of his neck before jumping to his feet. "Hey Ichigo! That's not cool man! I didn't even touch you!" Keigo yelled. "I didn't even really hurt you like you think. If I did then you'd be knocked out right now." Ichigo replied boredly.

"Lies! You were this close to snapping my neck like a twig! And I'm in a state of depression too! Where's your compassion Ichigo!?" Keigo exclaimed.

Ichigo rose an eyebrow before looking at Mizuiro curiously. " Don't worry about him. He's just upset because he doesn't have any Casanova skills when talking the girls." Mizuiro laughed. Keigo's face fell. "It is not! I can too talk to girls! What're you talking about!?" Keigo exclaimed jumping to his feet.

"So you can go up and talk to a girl without wimping out if she shows any sign of rejecting you?" Ichigo asked. Keigo opened his mouth before closing it. "You guys are some god damn jerks! You should all learn some manners!" "SHUT UP!" Everyone within the room exclaimed looking at Keigo.

"How about YOU all shut up and mind your own business!? I don't see myself listening in to your conversations! So carry on as you were!" Keigo snapped turning his back to everyone except Ichigo and Mizuiro. "Anyway, Where were we with our little debate?" Keigo asked. Their talk however was cut short when the bell rang signaling the start of 1st block.

A short brunette woman walked into the classroom with a brief case in her hand with a frown on her face. "Good morning ladies and gentlemen. Take your seats. Quiet down. And no horse playing while I take role." She replied boredly before taking a seat behind her desk.

"Oh great. Ms. Tsame's in a bad mood! We're gonna died of boredom and work!" Keigo yelled. Ms. Tsame's head snapped up to glare. "To your seat Mr. Asano!" She yelled angrily.

"See what I mean?" Keigo muttered before rushing to his seat. "Idiot." Ichigo muttered as he and Mizuiro went to their seats silently.

{Forty Five Minutes Later}

"You're to write a three to five page essay on William Shakespeare's novel Romeo and Juliet in the next four weeks. And I won't take any of the movie versions. Take note that plagiarism is also prohibited. Under no circumstances will there be group work. Unless you plan to make a-." Ms. Tsame continued to go on to the class of protesting teens. Ichigo glared at the clock in anger as it moved at a painfully slow rate.

School had just barely even started and it seemed like they'd been there all day. He groaned in annoyance as Ms. Tsame continued to blabber about this and that concerning the essay assignment. "(Dammit. She's not making this any better.)" He complained dropping his pen on the desk. "This is boring. Why couldn't it be the movie instead of the book?" Keigo groaned in annoyance before laying his chin on the desk before looking to his left where Ichigo sat.

A slow grin came to his face before he looked up at Ms. Tsame. "Psst. Hey Ichigo." Keigo whispered expecting Ichigo to turn at the sound of his name being called.

"Hey. C'mon man. I'm bored here. Humor me will ya? Have ya been doing anything fun besides the soul reaper gig? Meet any special ladies? What? Don't be that way" Keigo whispered trying desperately to get his attention.

Ichigo rolled his eyes continuing to ignore him as best as he could. " Ichigooooo." Keigo whispered loudly earning a low growl from Ichigo. Keigo's eye twitched in annoyance. "Fine. If you don't answer I'll keep calling your name til class is over."

Keigo replied knowingly. Ms. Tsame looked over her shoulder for a second before turning back to the lesson. "(Like I care.)" Ichigo thought. That however didn't seem to be getting in Keigo's head it seemed.

" I'll say that you like wearing tutus around your house while watching Ice skating." Someone was bound to hit or yell at him. Any moment now. "I'll tell Uryu that you thinks he's real sexy from the back and that's the reason that you give him such a hard time." He snickered lowly.

"( Now that's…asking for an ass whoopin' as soon as schools out.)" Ichigo inwardly growled feeling his temple throb furiously. " I'll tell Rukia that you've been playing with her Chappy The Rabbit collection without her permission." **_What the-. What's that jackass going on about king!?I'm this close to breaking outta here and slice his tongue out of his mouth then slit his throat just to ensure he doesn't say another word!_**

His hollow screamed seeming to also become annoyed with Keigo. "( Usually I'm against pretty much every damn thing you say but right now, that actually doesn't sound like a bad idea.) Keigo frowned at Ichigo's unresponse before grinning mischievously. " Alright then. If you don't answer me this time, I'll tell Orihime you said you'd be over to her house later this afternoon to lay down the goods on-"

"Wha-" Ichigo was shouting before Chizuru beat him to it first. "How **DARE YOU!?**" Chizuru exclaimed standing to her feet and slamming her hands on her desk. Ichigo and everyone else around them turned their attention on the angry red head who was breathing heavily through her mouth. Ms. Tsame sighed in annoyance before crossing her arms over her chest. "Something you'd like to share with the class Mr. Asano and Ms. Honshou?"

She asked though Chizuru was clearly ignoring her as well as the other students as she glared dangerously at Keigo. "You dare to insult my sweet beloved Orihime who would never allow a dog like Ichigo to touch her! Let alone screw around with him! Even if for only one night!" She huffed.

**_She's right. She'll be coming back every time ready to ride the fuck outta this dick Aint that right King._** His hollow snickered while coughed uncomfortably narrowing his eyes. " You know, said dog is sitting right in front of you hearing perfectly every damn thing you two idiots say!" He growled, obviously bothered by the hollow's teasing.

"What're you getting all hot and bothered about Chizuru? I'm just kidding around. There's no way that Ichigo could ever get laid with Orihime…at least." Keigo replied with a chuckle. "Don't you dare sit there and change the subject you fool! I-"

"ENOUGH! Both of you shut your damn traps before I have you staying after school every day for the next month scrubbing up ink that I'll throw over the floor by hand! I'm sick of having to hear you arguing about Ms. Inoue! And you-"

She glared pointing a finger at Keigo. " You do absolutely nothing but sit here and complain the entire class time and I'm this close to kicking your couch potato ass ou-" "Hello! Sorry I'm late!" Rukia shouted coming through the door smiling brightly.

" I just had the hardest time getting by traffic!" She beamed. Ms. Tsame opened her mouth to continue her rant but was distracted by Rukia's loud gasp. "Why ! Your hair looks so lovely today! Where did you go to get it done!?" She squealed loudly.

" Take a seat Ms. Kuchiki. Before you cause yourself to have an anxiety attack." Ms Tsame replied in a low and dangerous voice. "Okaay!" Rukia sung skipping over to her seat behind Ichigo. " I need a damn break." Ms. Tsame muttered under her breath, walking to the front of the class while rubbing her temples.

" Way to change the subject Rukia." Ichigo muttered while the short raven haired girl sat down. " Who would want to listen to her shout and yell all day long? I want to actually enjoy my visit instead of having a reason to return to the Soul Society so early." She huffed taking out her Chappi pen to write with. He snorted.

"( It's not like you would actually leave early anyways.)" He thought just as his eyes shot back to the clock. Only ten minutes had passed. "( I fucking hate this class. So close to punching a in a god damn wall!)" He clenched his fists in agitation. Something needed to happen soon, otherwise he'd go jump out of a window for some type of suspense.

"HOLLOW! HOLLOW! HOLLOW!" His eyes narrowed as his Combat Pass went off. "( I wasn't looking for that type of action but I guess it'll have to due.)" He stated mentally before reaching into his pocket to retrieve it. Before his fingers ever=n grasped the badge he felt a sharp pain on the back of his head while a loud smacking sound resounded in the room.

Ms. Tsame sighed loudly before banging her hands dramatically loud against the black board. "Is this kindergarten I'm teaching? Need I have to put any of you in time out children!?" Do I need to have an assistant in here to ensure that none of you do anything behind my back!? HUH!?" She screamed hysterically.

Keigo snickered a little but covered his mouth when she turned around to glare at the students. " Crazy much today, isn't she?"Tatsuki muttered with a raised brow. " I say. Maybe she needs a good lay or something. You know how girls are when they're horny." Keigo whispered.

Tatsuki narrowed her eyes before punching Keigo in the arm none too kindly. "No! I don't know what you're talking about you sexist pig! And I happen to be a girl too dammit!" She yelled while Keigo howled in pain while clutching his arm.

" It's broke! Dear god it's broken! Call the ambulance! Hurry! They need to reattach the bones before it's too late!"

Keigo cried falling out of his seat and rolling around the floor. "Asano. Get up off the floor right this instant or else you'll be suspended from my class until the day you graduate from Karakura High!"Ms. Tsame shouted. Ichigo glanced over his shoulder to glare at the short shinigami. "What the hell did ya do that for?" He gritted out through his teeth.

She narrowed her eyes at him while pointing at his Combat Pass. "If you use that in here then you'll cause a commotion if you happen to not have a pulse! And knowing you, you won't make it back to your body in time an-""Alright. Shut up already." He growled before pushing his chair back abruptly and jumping to his feet.

Ms. Tsame huffed with her face turning red in anger."What do you think your doing Mr. Kurosaki?" It seemed as though steam would come out of her ears, nose, and mouth if she were to become any angrier. " I have to go right now. Sorry." He replied sprinting out of the classroom, leaving teacher and students in a confused stupor. Ms. Tsame blinked out of her said confusion before running over to the door and poking her head out of the door.

"Where are you going!? Get back here young man! Skipping school is not good for your academic goals! You'll be thrown on the streets and become a bum! You hear me!? Listen to me! Kurosaki get your runny nosed ass back here!" Ms. Tsame finally exclaimed.

"I say she's gonna run after him." A guy replied as Ms. Tsame stood in the hallway seething heavily. " No way! She might lose her job if she does that! She's not that stupid, is she?" A girl asked. Said teacher came stomping back into the classroom, going to her desk and pulling out a metal bat.

"That idiotic hoodlum! The streets will eat him alive! Since talking to him didn't work out, then I suppose I'll have to beat some sense into his thick head!" She replied darkly before racing out the classroom as well, leaving most of the students baffled. "I guess she is that stupid." Chizuru whispered.

End Of Chapter 1

**Authors Note**: I think I did a pretty okay job on this chapter. I'm so proud of myself! Yaay! Next Chapter wanders over to Orihme, sorta kinda.


End file.
